Aku adalah pelindung yang gagal
by noviaellen
Summary: "Kusso! Aku adalah pelindung yang gagal!" Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna-san! ^^

Ini adalah fic ke-2 yang saya bikin

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ok?

Disclamer:Tite Kubo

Pairing:IchigoXRukia

**Aku adalah pelindung yang gagal**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang indah ada pemuda laki-laki yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan setelah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, dia menjadi shinigami lagi. Sekarang dia mau berangkat sekolah.

"GOOD MORNING MY LOV-"

DUAK!

Seperti yang kalian tahu. Isshin Kurosaki adalah ayah dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Sifat ayahnya sangat bertolak belakang dari sifat anaknya yang pertama. Anak pertama Kurosaki Ichigo mempunyai sifat yang tenang-tenang saja, yang kedua adalah Kurosaki Karin mempunyai sifat yang tomboi dan yang ketiga adalah Kurosaki Yuzu mempunyai sifat keibuan dan yang menggantikan ibu mereka yang sudah meninggal.

"Dasar ayah brengsek!" Ichigo sambil membentaki ayahnya yang kurang normal itu (malah tidak normal).

"Jahatnya anak kita Masaki~ Anak satu-satunya laki-laki di keluarga ini beraninya meninju wajah ayahnya~" tangis Isshin sambil memeluk poster Masaki yang terpajang di didinding rumah Kurosaki.

"Ohayou Ichi-nii." kata Karin memberi ucapan selamat pagi kepada Ichigo.

"Ohayou oni-chan." kata Yuzu memberi sapaan juga kepada Ichigo.

"Ohayou Karin, Yuzu." sapa Ichigo kepada kedua adiknya.

"Masaki… Hiks… Hiks… Kenapa anak kita sekarang tidak mempedulikan ayahnya yang selalu membantu mereka?" tagisan Isshin seperti anak TK.

"Siapa juga yang mau mendapat pertolongan dari ayah yang bodoh seperti kau, ha?" jawab Ichigo yang tidak menerima pertolongan Isshin.

"Sial aku hampir telat gara-gara si bodoh! Karin, Yuzu aku berangkat dulu!" ucap Ichigo sambil berlari karena hampir telat sekolah.

"Hati-hati Oni-chan!" ucap Yuzu untuk memberi waspada di perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

Di Karakura high school, Ichigo tampak tidak semurung seperti dulu, karena dulu dia kehilangan kekuatannya dan lalu datanglah Kuchiki Rukia dan para Gotei 13 untuk menyumbang kekuatannya kepada Ichigo. Sekarang Ichigo dapat melindungi semuanya lagi dengan kekuatannya yang lebih hebat itu.

"Hah… Hampir saja aku telat!" Kata Ichigo dengan pakaiannya yang compang-camping.

"Tumben sekali kau telat Ichigo" sahut Tatsuki.

KRING!

Ketika bel berbunyi, para siswa kembali ke kelas mereka untuk mendapat ilmu yang sangat penting tentunya. Ketika Ichigo melihat sekitar menghitung bangku-bangku yang dilihatnya, dia melihat ada Rukia sedang duduk di meja murid. Rukia?! Apakah dia tidak salah lihat? Bukankah Rukia berada di Soul Society? Mengapa dia berada di Karakura? Mungkin sewaktu istirahat Ichigo akan bertanya kepada Rukia.

KRING!

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, kini saatnya Ichigo bertanya kepada Rukia sedetail-detailnya mengapa Rukia berada di Karakura.

"Hei Rukia, bukankah kau seharusnya berada di Soul Society?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ya, aku disini tentunya mendapatkan tugas dan kau, Ishida, Sado dan Inoue juga terpilih untuk menjalani tugas ini." kata Rukia.

"Wah Kuchiki-san sekarang kau memotong rambutmu ya? Kau terlihat lebih manis" Puji Keigo.

"Jaga kata-katamu Keigo!" kata Ichigo sambil menatap tajam mata Keigo.

Lalu Ichigo mengusir Keigo yang menurutnya adalah pengganggu aktivitas Ichigo. Menurut Ichigo, Keigo adalah orang terbodoh di kelasnya, mungkin kebodohannya sama dengan ayahnya.

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san." Sapa Ishida.

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san!" sapa Orihime.

"hmm…" sapa Sado.

"Ohayou minna." jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah Rukia. Dimana kita harus membahas masalah ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Di atas gedung sekolah." jawab Rukia.

Setelah sampai di atas gedung, hanya ada Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Sado dan Ishida, mereka berlima sedang membahas tentang misi dari Soutaichou.

"Di Karakura ada mantan shinigami yang bernama Akihiko Daichi, dulu dia orang yang baik dan suka membantu tetapi Karena sewaktu ada kejadian yang menyerang keluarganya maka dia memberontak menjadi shinigami dan dia ingin menghancurkan Soul Society. Tetapi entah kenapa dia memilih ke Karakura untuk membalas dendamnya." kata Rukia

"Lalu maumu apa?" tanya Ichigo sembarangan.

Lalu Rukia menonjok Ichigo dengan sangat keras tentunya, seperti yang kalihat ketahui kalau seseorang ditonjok di bagian hidungnya apalagi sangat keras pasti akan mimisan kan? Itu pasti.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakukan pendek!" teriak Ichigo sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau malah bertanya yang aneh padahal aku sudah memberi penjalasan kepadamu! Aku sudah bilang kalau-"

"Apa?"

"Tunggu aku belum selesai berbicara jeruk!" bentak Rukia

"Sudah sudah… Kurosaki, lebih baik kita mendengarkan penjelasan Kuchiki-san daripada bertengkar mulut." ucap Ishida menghentikan perang mulut mereka berdua.

"Dengarkan baik baik jeruk… Akan kuulang sekali lagi bahwa kita akan bekerjasama untuk melawan Akihiko Daichi. Dan lokasi pria tersebut berada di Karakura." inilah penjelasan Rukia yang sebenarnya jika tidak dipotong oleh Ichigo.

"Jika begitu kita nanti akan berpencar untuk mencarinya." kata Ishida

"Tidak semudah itu untuk mengetahui keberadaannya Ishida, dia sangat pandai menyembunyikan _reatsu_-nya, dengan begini akan sulit mencari keberadaan orang tersebut." ucap Rukia.

"Rukia, apakah kau sudah mengenal ciri-ciri orang tersebut?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku pun belum pernah melihatnya, tetapi ada yang pernah bilang bahwa ini ada hubungannya denganku dan Ichigo." ucap Rukia dengan serius.

**Pulang sekolah **

Mereka semua berencana untuk mencari pria tersebut di malam hari. Itu akan lebih mudah untuk mencari orang tersebut (mungkin). Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Sado dan Orihime sudah berkumpul.

"Baiklah aku dan Ichigo ke sebelah utara." ucap Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sebelah barat." ucap Ishida tanpa diberi tugas oleh Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku dengan Sado-kun ke sebelah timur." ucap Orihime. Dengan anggukan dari Sado.

"Baiklah, jika di sebelah utara, barat dan timur tidak terdeteksi _reatsu_ orang tersebut maka kita akan kembali ke titik dimana kita mulai dan menuju ke selatan, dan kalau sudah terdeteksi maka kita akan berkumpul ke tempat orang itu berada." perintah Rukia.

Mereka semua mengerti dengan tugas yang diberikan dan segera melaksanakan tugas tersebut. Dalam perjalanan Ichigo dan Rukia merasakan _reatsu _ yang aneh. Dan sepertinya musuh tersebut sudah mengikuti mereka sejak dari tadi.

"Selamat malam."

"Siapa disana?" tanya Rukia kepada suara tersebut berasal.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu kalian berdua."

"Siapa kau! Tunjukan dirimu!" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar dengan orang tersebut.

"Aku adalah Akihiko Daichi. Salam kenal." ucap orang itu membuat Rukia dan Ichigo membulatkan mata mereka. Tanpa mereka mencari orang itu, orang itu sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa kau mencari kami?!" bentak Ichigo sambil bertanya.

"Hah… Mana mugkin aku akan memberi jawaban itu kepada kalian secara langsung? Jika langsung kuberi jawabannya maka aku bukan penjahat yang pintar dong." ucap Daichi dengan santainya.

"Kau!" emosi Ichigo meningkat, ingin sekali Ichigo membelah pria mantan shinigami itu menjadi dua. Tetapi itu mustahil akan dilakukan karena Daichi bukan musuh yang enteng juga.

"Kenapa kalian mengajak teman-teman kalian juga hah? Yang kubutuhkan hanya kalian berdua, bukan teman busuk kalian!" ucapan kasar dari Daichi membuat emosi yang tinggi bagi Ichigo, sebenarnya Rukia juga ingin marah tetapi dia tetap menahannya.

"Getsuga tensho!" tanpa rasa ampun Ichigo memberi serangan kepada Daichi.

Apakah sasaran Ichigo tepat?

Ternyata tidak. Tentu saja Daichi menghindari dengan cepat.

"Hah! Apakah hanya itu kemampuanmu bocah?!" seru Daichi mengejek serangan Ichigo yang bagaikan angin yang lewat begitu saja.

"Kusso!" Ichigo pun kesal karena serangannya dapat dihndari begitu saja

"Sepertinya bertarung di dunia menusia membosankan, baiklah mari kita pindah tempat yang tepat untuk bertarung." kata Daichi.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, teman kami akan kemari untuk melawan anda bersama!" seru Rukia yang tidak ingin meremehkan Ishida, Orihime dan Sado.

"Mereka pasti akan telat datang! Kalian berdua akan kupindahkan ke duniaku sebelum mereka kemari!" kata Daichi dengan senyum jahatnya.

Lalu Daichi mengatakan mantra untuk memindahkan Ichigo dan Rukia di dunianya, ingin sekali Ichigo dan Rukia menghancurkan mantra Daichi, tetapi itu sudah terlambat. Ichigo dan Rukia sudah tidak ada di Karakura lagi melainkan di dunianya Daichi.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Rukia bingung-bingung.

"Sudah kubilang gadis kecil, kau dan lelaki bodoh itu sudah berada di duniaku." Daichi memberi jawaban seperti guru yang baik, tetapi jawaban yang diberikan merupakan jawaban yang jahat.

"Kenapa hanya kami saja yang engkau panggil?" pertanyaan Ichigo terucap kembali, seperti pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

"Apakah harus kuceritakan? Hmmm… Sepertinya harus deh. Ok ok dengarkan baik-baik bocah, dulu aku merupakan shinigami yang berumur kurang lebih 500 tahun. Bisa dikatakan bahwa aku orang yang suka menolong dan baik. Aku pun selalu diberi kepercayaan oleh Kakek botak itu. Dan aku pun melaksanakan tugas dari kakek botak itu. Aku pun melaksanakannya dengan tulus." kata Daichi dengan panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tunggu bocah! Aku masih mau menarik nafas panjang-panjang! Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini! Ok tadi sampai mana ya? Oh ya, aku pun melaksanakan tugas dengan tulus dan itu pun tidak berlangsung lama sejak kedatangan Kuchiki Byakuya!" seru Daichi dengan sangat marah ketika mengucapkan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Ada apa dengan Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia dengan penuh keheranan.

"Oh dengan kakakmu? Dia selalu saja mengambil pekerjaanku yang diberikan oleh kakek botak itu! Dia sangat kuat sampai aku pun tidak bisa menandinginya! Maka aku pun berlatih dengan keras untuk mendapatkan jurus-jurus baru, lalu aku pun mengajak bertarung dengan Byakuya, tetapi sama saja latihan yang aku lakukan bertahun-tahun tetap saja tidak menghasilkan apa-apa! Aku pun sudah muak dengan kelemahanku! Aku pun ingin sekali menghancurkan keluarga Kuchiki! Tetapi, ideku untuk menghancurkan keluarga Kuchiki itu pun gagal! Aku pun ditangkap oleh para prajurit-prajurit dari devisi 1 dan devisi 6, aku pun dimasukkan ke dalam penjara Soul Society. Lalu aku pun menuggu sampai aku keluar dari penjara, setelah aku keluar dari penjara, kukira aku akan dapat bertemu dengan keluargaku lagi, tetapi sewaktu aku sampai di rumah keluarga Akihiko, semuanya sudah hilang! Istri, anakku, saudaraku, dan begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibuku. Semuanya hilang!" Teriak Daichi yang sedang marah.

"Apa yang menyebabkan mereka hilang?" tanya Rukia ingin tahu.

"Diam gadis kecil! Pertanyaan boleh diajukan setelah cerita berakhir. Semuanya hilang, dan aku pun bertanya kepada kakek botak. Dia berkata bahwa _apa yang kau lakukan merupakan tindakan kriminalitas! Kau ingin membunuh keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki, apa kau gila?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pun mempunyai hukuman yang sangat berat! Kami semua memanggil semua prajurit-prajurit untuk membunuh semua keluargamu, dan itu adalah hukumannya._ Aku pun tidak bisa menahan amarahku! Aku ingin mengutuk Soul Society menjadi butiran debu yang tidak berguna, dan aku sempat berbicara kepada Kuchiki Byakuya sebelum aku meninggalkan Soul Society "Byakuya, mungkin aku tidak bisa melawanmu, tetapi aku akan mengutuk keluargamu!"

"Apakah yang kau maksud adalah aku?" tanya Rukia.

"Benar sekali gadis!" jawab Daichi.

"Lalu kenapa aku juga terpanggil?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Oh itu? Itu karena kau sering melindungi gadis kecil, jika aku menyerang gadis kecil ini langsung, pasti muncullah kau Ichigo, makanya aku memanggil kalian berdua saja untuk bertarung denganku." Jawab Daichi dengan santai.

"Kau merupakan orang yang pintar Daichi-san, tetapi teman-teman kami dan orang-orang yang berada di _Sereitei_ akan ke sini." Jawab Rukia.

"Mereka akan kesini? Kau gila ya?! Di duniaku tidak ada yang bisa keluar dan masuk ke dunia ini kecuali kalau ada aku pasti bisa mengendalikan semuanya. Inilah salah satu kekuatan _zanpakutou_-ku." Seru Daichi.

"Teme! Rukia, kau lihat dibelakang saja, biar aku yang mengurus orang bodoh ini." Kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo, jangan sampai kalah dan jangan terpengaruh dengannya!" kata Rukia memberi dukungan dan memberi usulan.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai bertarung, Daichi." ajak Ichigo dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai semangat bertarung yang hebat dan luar biasa. Baiklah kalau bagitu aku tidak akan memberi kemudahan untukmu." Ucap Daichi.

Ichigo menyiapkan posisi untuk bertarung."_Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!_" Ichigo memakai bankai untuk melawan Daichi."Hoo… Ternyata kau menguasai _bankai _ya? Lumayan hebat." Puji Daichi."Maaf Daichi, tetapi aku tidak perlu pujian darimu!" setelah percakapan itu, pertarungan menjadi sangat sengit. Ichigo pun tidak mampu melukai Daichi. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Dia tidak terluka sama sekali.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" Ichigo memberikan serangan kepada Daichi. Dan tepat, serangan tersebut mengenai Daichi.

"Apa? Apakah hanya sampai sini kemampuanmu?" kata Daichi.

"Apa? Mustahil!" kata Ichigo tidak percaya dengan keadaan Daichi yang sekarang. Tadi Daichi mempunyai luka dari _getsuga tensho_ dari Ichigo, tetapi luka-luka tersebut sudah hilang dan sembuh seperti semula. Kalau begini akan sangat susah untuk melawan Daichi.

"Sepertinya itu belum semua kemampuanku, akan kutunjukkan lebih!" Ichigo pun sekarang memakai topeng _hollowfication_-nya.

"Ichigo awas belakangmu!" jerit Rukia memperingati bahwa Daichi sudah berada di belakang Ichigo dengan posisi yang siap menusuk _katana _-nya ke punggung Ichigo.

TRANG!

Pedang Ichigo beradu dengan pedang Daichi. "Cih…" itu pun hanya yang dikatakan Daichi.

**Di Karakura**

"Sado-kun! Dimana Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime.

"Sepertinya mereka menghilang. Ayo kita pergi ke Ishida." Usul Sado.

Sado dan Orihime berlari menuju Ishida. Lalu mereka bertanya dimana keberadaan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Apa? Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san menghilang? Coba kita menuju ke bagian utara." Usul Ishida.

Setelah mereka ke bagian Utara, mereka merasakan _reiatsu_ Ichigo dan Rukia. Tetapi mereka berdua tidak ada di bagian itu.

"Sepertinya aku juga merasakan hawa _reiatsu_ penjahat itu, sepertinya Kurosaki dan Kuchiki-san sedang berhadapan dengan Daichi." Kata Ishida.

"Jika begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Sado.

"Sepertinya mereka pergi ke dunia-nya penjahat tersebut. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari jalan untuk menemukan mereka." Kata Ishida.

"Apakah kita harus ke Soul Society?" tanya Orihime.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus untuk mencari mereka. Mungkin kita akan bertanya-tanya tentang Akihiko Daichi dan beserta kekuatannya." Kata Ishida.

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke Soul Society, dan mereka tentunya meminta izin Urahara untuk membuka _senkaimon_.

TBC

Tenang… Pasti TBC, jangan khawatir ^^

**Extra fic ^^**

Ichigo:"Yee! Kekuatan gue balik lagi!"

Rukia: "Udah udah… Gak usah sombong,"

Ichigo: "Aku gak sombong kok!"

Rukia: "Terbukti 100% kau itu sombong!"

Ichigo: "Well nevermind!"

Rukia: "Kira-kira di chapter 2 kita disuruh apa ya? Sama author kikuk ini?

Noviaellen: "wah! Rahasia!" *devil smile

Ichigo: "Kayaknya aku curiga deh…"

Rukia: "pendapatku juga sama,"

Review please~


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Minna ^w^

Saya merubah… Yang chapter 1 dan 2 lalu saya gabungkan… Jadi yang chapter 2 lalu sekarang adalah chapter 1. Dan chapter yang ini adalah chapter 2 yang aslinya

Ok happy reading ^^

Warning:

Typo(s), OOC, banyak yang gak rapi

Pairing: IchiRuki

Disclamer: Tite Kubo

**Aku adalah pelindung yang gagal**

* * *

"Apakah kita harus ke Soul Society?" tanya Orihime.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus untuk mencari mereka. Mungkin kita akan bertanya-tanya tentang Akihiko Daichi dan beserta kekuatannya." Kata Ishida.

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke Soul Society, dan mereka tentunya meminta izin Urahara untuk membuka _senkaimon_.

Penampakan berbeda saat berada di dunia nyata dan di Soul Society. Di dunia nyata, mereka bertiga merasakan _reiatsu_ yang aneh, seperti perasaan yang _reiatsu_ yang bercampur aduk. Sedangkan di Soul Society, terasa damai dan tentram. Seperti di kawasan yang sangat sangat damai. Lalu mereka pun menuju ke penjaga gerbang dan memasuki wilayah Sereitei. Tetapi Orihime memperhatikan wajah satu per satu para penjaga tesebut, terlihat waha _reiatsu _ yang sama dengan yang mereka rasakan di dunia nyata.

"Ishida-kun, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Orihime heran kepada Ishida. Setelah Ishida mendengarkan pertanyaan Orihime, dia pun mulai memperhatikan sekitar.

_ZING!_

"Ugh!" ringis Ishida pelan.

"Ada apa? Ishida?" kini Sado yang sedari tadi diam, sekarang memulai pembicaraan.

"Sewaktu aku memperhatikan sekitar, dan juga memperhatikan _reiatsu_, aku masih saja merasakan _reiatsu_ Daichi," kata Ishida menjelaskan mengapa dia meringis pelan. Dan akhirnya para penjaga gerbang mulai angkat berbicara.

"Hey, Ryouka! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Menyingkirlah!" usir salah satu penjaga kepada Ishida, Orihime, dan Sado.

"Kami bukan Ryouka! Kami telah dipercayai oleh gotei 13! Biarkan kami masuk!" bentak Ishida kepada salah satu penjaga gerbang yang ingin mengusir mereka.

"Kami tidak pernah melihat kalian selama abad ini!" kata penjaga membalas pembicaraan.

"Ishida, sepertinya aku merasakan _reiatsu_ aneh dari para penjaga gerbang ini, dari pendangan mereka saja memang seperti _reiatsu_ Daichi," kata Sado kepada Ishida. Dan Ishida pun mulai merasakan sedalam-dalamnya tentang _reiatsu_ yang dikatakan 'aneh'.

"Kau benar!" kata Ishida kepada Sado.

"Hey kalian! Apakah kalian kenal dengan Akihiko Daichi?" tanya Ishida kepada penjaga gerbang.

"Oh, tentu saja! Dia adalah master kita!" seru penjaga.

"Mereka telah dipengaruhi oleh Daichi," kata Orihime kepada Ishida dan Sado.

"Kami? Dipengaruhi oleh master? Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Mana mungkin master memperngaruhi kita?!" bentak sang penjaga.

"Cih!" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Ishida.

Back to Daichi's world

"Hebat juga kau, bocah!" seru Daichi kepada Ichigo di tengah-tengah pertarungan mereka yang amat gesit.

"Sekali lagi, maaf! Aku tidak butuh pujian darimu!" balas Ichigo sambil mengayunkan pedang tipisnya dan terjadi cahaya-cahaya orange akibat dari gesekan pedang Daichi dan Ichigo.

TRANG!

"Apakah hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Bocah?!" remeh Daichi kepada Ichigo. "Berhentilah berbicara! Aku tidak suka dengan orang brengsek yang cerewet saat pertarungan!" bentak Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo memulai langkah baru untuk melakukan serangan yang tepat dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Karena sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya saling menghindar menghindar dan menghindar. Kapan selesainya?

"Kurai yori kuraku naru! Yami no kami!" Daichi pun mengubah pedangnya menjadi _zanpakutou_-nya yang berarti 'Jadilah gelap dari yang gelap! Dewa kegelapan!' Ichigo sempat kaget saat melihat perubahan dari pedang Daichi, menjadi gelap dan hitam, tetapi berbeda dengan _Tensa Zangetsu_ milik Ichigo. Pedang Daichi berwarna hitam gelap dan disertai dengan _reiatsu_ mengerikan dari Daichi. Pedang tersebut terlihat simpel dan biasa, tetapi yang membuat menjadi luar biasa adalah perpaduan antara _reiatsu_ milik Daichi dan warna pedang tersebut. Pada mata pedangnya, terukir wajah Dewa kegelapan yang bernama Dewa Erebos, Dewa Erobos merupakan salah seorang dewa utama dalam mitologi Yunani dan melambangkan kegelapan. Daichi mengangkat pedang tersebut seperti kapas saja.

"Dewa kegelapan?!" tanya Ichigo sewaktu menghentikan serangannya itu.

"Ya bocah! Dewa kegelapan!" Ichigo berpikir sejenak, sepertinya dia pernah melihat buku tentang perkumpulan para dewa-dewa. Ichigo mengingat-ingat nama sang Dewa kegelapan dan Bingo!

"Itu kan! Erebos sang Dewa kegelapan!" jawab Ichigo tentang Dewa kegelapan. Daichi memulai tertawa.

"Hahaha! Pintar juga kau bocah! Ternyata kau bukan otak burung ya? Baik! Sekarang akan kutunjukkan seberapa hebatnya _zanpakutou_ milikku ini!" lalu _reiatsu_ yang berkobar-kobar dari pedang tersebut berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Ichigo! Awas! Itu bukan _reiatsu_ biasa! Biar kubantu!" Teriak Rukia kepada Ichigo disaat Daichi mempersiapkan serangannya.

"Tidak! Kau tetap disana saja! Rukia!" Jawab Ichigo.

"Aku sudah tidak selemah yang kau kira, Ichigo!" Bentak Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Ruki-"

"Dan biarkan aku membantumu! Baka! Kita ini teman! Dan seharusnya teman itu saling melengkapi satu sama lain, Ichigo! Tanpa bantuanku, kita tidak akan lengkap!" setelah Rukia mengucapkan semuanya itu, Ichigo tiba-tiba merasa sadar. Benar, Rukia sudah tidak lemah. Dan Rukia sudah mendapat gelar fukutaichou. Yang berarti menjadi lebih kuat.

"Hah… Midget, kau selalu saja cerewet," sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin diucapkan Ichigo, tetapi 'kau selalu saja menjadi penerangku'. Setelah itu, Rukia menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung bersama Ichigo untuk melawan Daichi.

"Hah… Kalian tidak akan bisa melawanku! Kalian tidak akan menang!" Remeh Daichi kepada Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo dan Rukia tidak memperdulikan remehan dari Daichi.

SHUSH!

Ichigo sekarang memakai topengnya dan Rukia pun memulai untuk menggunakan _zanpakutou_-nya. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" Pedang es tercantik se-Soul Society pun sudah berada di tangan Rukia.

"Heisou!" setelah mantra yang diucapkan oleh Daichi, Tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelimuti Ichigo dan Rukia. Di sana menjadi, gelap pekat! Ichigo pun tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Rukia dan begitu juga dengan Rukia.

"Ichigo, jika begini-"

"Ya, aku tahu!"

"Dengarkan aku baka! Jika begini yang harus kita lakukan adalah mendeteksi _reiatsu_-nya!" seru Rukia.

"Kau benar," tanggap Ichigo.

"Hah, kalian pasti akan mati! Jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendengar remehan dari Daichi langsung memasang kuda-kuda. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka untuk mencari _reiatsu_ Daichi. Daichi pun membunuh kapan saja.

"Aku yang mulai dulu bocah! Hiat!" Daichi mengambil gerakan menyerang dengan menusukkan pedangnya pada dada Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasa ditargetkan pun tidak merasakan keberadaan Daichi. _'Oh tidak! Pedang itu akan ditergetkan ke tubuh Ichigo!'_ Rukia yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan Daichi langsung ber-_shunpo_ dan mempersiapkan diri sebagai pelindung Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Awas!" Ichigo pun kaget melihat posisi di depannya adalah Rukia yang ingin melindunginya

JLEB!

Darah segar mengalir deras pada perut Rukia, Ichigo yang melihat Rukia yang seperti itu langsung dipegangnya.

"RUKIA!" Daichi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa, "Hahahaha! Ternyata gadis ini melindingimu, dasar kau payah!" Perkataan Daichi membuat hati Ichigo sakit. Ya, Ichigo memang tidak bisa melindungi gadis yang disayanginya. Ichigo pun merobek sedikit _shihakuso_-nya dan membalut pada perut Rukia yang mengeluarkan darah.

"I-Ichi-"

"Rukia, maafkan aku… Maafkan aku…" Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang menangis karena gagal melindungi Rukia. Rukia yang melihat hal itu langsung menyeka air mata yang keluar dari mata Ichigo."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil… Aku akan menyembukan dengan _kidou_ penyembuhan," Ichigo yang mendengar tersenyum kembali. Rukia yang disuruh untuk beristirahat langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Rukia! Kau itu harus isti-"

"Tunggu Ichigo! Aku bilang ini masih luka kecil kan? Karena…" Ichigo yang melihat gerak-gerik Rukia yang mengambil _zanpakutou _hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat kemampuan fukutaicou.

"Bankai!" Ichigo membulatkan matanya. Sesekali ia kucek untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Perut Rukia yang tadi mengucurkan darahnya menjadi sembuh seketika. Rukia sekarang menggunakan _shihakuso_ berwarna putih dan rupa _zanpakutou_ Rukia menjadi semakin indah. Terdapat ukiran wajah Sode no Shirayuki terpajang pada seluruh permukaan pedang Rukia. Bentuk _zanpakutou_-nya tetap seperti biasa, tetapi semakin indah jika dilihat baik-baik. Kabut putih indah mengelilingi tubuh Rukia dan pedang Rukia. Daichi yang melihat perubahan bankai Rukia, hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"B-bankai?!" tanya Daichi gugup kepada Rukia.

"Huh, tentu saja Daichi-san… Kau kira aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini? Butuh berbulan-bulan untuk melatihnya… Dan kau akan menjadi korban utama dalam wujud bankaiku ini!" Ya… Musuh pertama yang akan menjadi korban. Ichigo yang melihat perubahan Rukia menjadi ikut semangat juga untuk bertarung.

"Midget, kau kuat juga ya… Dengan siapa dan kapan kau belajar bankai hah?" Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia senyum sekilas

"Aku belajar sendiri dan butuh 3 bulan menguasainya."

"Jadi karena kau menguasai bankai, kau mendapat gelar fukutaichou?"

"Ya," Rukia sudah kuat dan Ichigo senang melihat kemajuan Rukia yang sangat meningkat.

"Ichigo, kau tadi menangis kenapa?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo. Ichigo yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya kepada Rukia. Berbohong? Atau menyatakan perasaannya? Sudah diputuskan oleh Ichigo.

"Rukia… Itu karena…" wajah Ichigo sempat merah seperti kepiting rebus, Rukia yang melihat wajah Ichigo hanya bingung. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rukia. Dan… Bibir Ichigo bertamu dengan bibir Rukia. Rukia pun hanya pasrah dengan tindakan Ichigo, setelah melepas ciumannya, Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Karena, aku mencintaimu, midget." Rukia sendiri pun kaget dengan jawaban Ichigo dan wajahnya sudah merah tidak karuan. Segera ia merubah wajahnya dan berkata…

"Kukira perasaan ini hanya ada dalam diriku… Ternyata kita punya perasaan yang sama Ichigo…" sedari tadi Daichi hanya tersenyum melihat keromantisan antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia begitu iri. Karena istri dan anak-anaknya sudah meninggal karena perbuatannya yang bodoh itu.

"Hah… Aku iri~ Hey bocah… Kau tau kenapa aku semakin ingin membalas dendamku kepada Soul Society?"

"Itu karena, si kakek botak itu membunuh keluargaku dan aku tidak terima itu… Cinta adalah segalanya. Cinta antara keluargaku merupakan cinta yang hangat dan damai, dan cinta itu hilang semua karena aku menjadi shinigami… Itu mengapa aku membenci shinigami dan Soul Society… Meskipun aku masih dalam wujud shinigami tapi aku akan membuat kekuatan ini menjadi bukan shinigami lagi. Tetapi berubah menjadi kegelapan." Ichigo dan Rukia yang mendengar pernyataan Daichi sempat terharu. Tetapi mereka tetap siap bertarung kapan saja.

"Hey gadis kecil, kau hebat juga… Tetapi kemampuaku tidak hanya sampai sini saja…"

"Hah, tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu, Akihiko Daichi!" Daichi yang mendengar semangat dari Ichigo pun bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Kau pria yang menarik Kurosaki Ichigo, akan kubuktikan setelah kau sudah merasakannya."

"Rukia, kau siap?" tanya Ichigo

"Tentu saja jeruk, karena dia akan menjadi korban pertama…"

"Ayo kita berlomba untuk melawannya!" ajakan Ichigo membuat Rukia mendapat semangat baru untuk melawan Daichi

"Jika kau yang mengajak, aku akan ikut lomba ini juga!"

"Hmm… Kalian sudah siap rupanya… Baiklah mari kita mulai!"

TRANG!

**TBC**

Wah minna… Ada yang bisa kasih ide gak buat nama bankainya Rukia? Kalo bisa sekalian sama jurusnya please *Plak!

Well kalau yang niat bantu aja lho ya… Yang penting jangan terlalu alay dan masuk akal dengan wujud bankai Rukia yang sudah saya inspirasikan di fic ini…

Maaf ini pendek tapi the next chapter akan menjadi chapter yang panjang ^^

Ok waktunya balas review!

Ray Kousen7

Wah makasih ya… udah ngereview ^^

Dan fic ini baru yang ke-2 jadi wajar aja kalo masih kurang

Arigatou

**Izumi Kagawa**

Wah kurang panjang ya? Ok akan kubuat panjang!

Btw thx for the review ^^

**Kazuko Nozomi**

Thanks udah review ^^

Nah ini udah ada Chapter 2 yang baru jadi… liat aja ok?

Thx

**Extra fic ^^**

Rukia: "Wah! Apa-apaan ini?! Kok gue jadian sama jeruk?"

Ichigo: "Gak papah kan? Aku seneng kok daripada sama Inoue *Ichigo dibakar Orihime FC. Oh ya! kamu kok bisa bankai?

Rukai: "Ya bisa lah… namanya juga usaha…"

Ichigo: "ooo… Kamu punya usaha yang keras juga toh…"

Rukia: "Ya punya lah jeruk!" *nglempar kursi

Ichigo: "Wek gak kenak!"

Rukia: "Grrrr… Udah yang penting aku hebat kan bisa menguasai bankai dengan caraku sendiri! Huh!"

Ichigo: "Iya iya… Rukia-chan~"

Rukia: "Tumben genit."

Ichigo:" Hah… Kan aku sayang sama kamu~"

Rukia: "Tapi aku jijik tau! Dasar jeruk!"

Noviaellen: "Udah udah… Diem! Stttt!"

Ichigo & Rukia: Apa masalahmu?!

Noviaellen: "Ya ini semua kan pastinya ada hubungannya sama aku! Aku yang bikin fic ini pasti itu juga urusanku!"

Ichigo & Rukia:"…"

Ok jaa!

Review Please~


End file.
